This disclosure relates to releasable attachment devices of the type used to fasten, retain, or latch together components of an apparatus or a structure that are to be separated or released under controlled conditions.
Hook and loop type separable fasteners are well known and are used to join two members detachably to each other. These types of fasteners generally have two components disposed on opposing member surfaces. One component typically includes a plurality of resilient hooks while the other component typically includes a plurality of loops. When the two components are pressed together they interlock to form a releasable engagement. The resulting joint created by the releasable engagement is relatively resistant to shear and pull forces, and weak in peel strength forces. As such, peeling one component from the other component can be used to separate the components with a minimal applied force. As used herein, the term “shear” refers to an action or stress resulting from applied forces that causes or tends to cause two contiguous parts of a body to slide relatively to each other in a direction parallel to their plane of contact. The term “pull force” refers to an action or stress resulting from applied forces that causes or tends to cause two contiguous parts of a body to move relatively to each other in a direction perpendicular to their plane of contact.
Shape memory polymers (SMPs) are known in the art and generally refer to a group of polymeric materials that demonstrate the ability to return to some memory polymers are capable of undergoing phase transitions in which their shape orientation is altered as a function of temperature. Generally, SMPs are co-polymers comprised of at least two different units which may be described as defining different segments within the co-polymer, each segment contributing differently to the flexural modulus properties and thermal transition temperatures of the material. Segment refers to a block, graft, or sequence of the same or similar monomer or oligomer units which are copolymerized to form a continuous crosslinked interpenetrating network of these segments. These segments may be crystalline or amorphous materials and therefore may be generally classified as a hard segment(s) or a soft segment(s), wherein the hard segment generally has a higher glass transition temperature (Tg) or melting point than the soft segment. Each segment then contributes to the overall flexural modulus properties of the shape memory polymer (SMP) and the thermal transitions thereof, the hard segments tending to increase and the soft segments tending to decrease both the flexural modulus properties and the temperatures associated with their changes. When multiple segments are used, multiple thermal transition temperatures may be observed, wherein the thermal transiton temperatures of the copolymer may be approximated as weighted averages of the thermal transiton temperatures of its comprising segments. The previously defined or permanent shape of an SMP can be set by melting or processing the polymer at a temperature higher than the highest thermal transition temperature for the shape memory polymer or its melting point, followed by cooling below that thermal transition temperature. A temporary shape can be set by heating the material to a temperature higher than any Tg or thermal transition temperature of the shape memory polymer, but lower than the highest Tg or its melting point. The temporary shape is set by applying an external stress while processing the material above the Tg, but below the highest thermal transition temperature or melting point of the shape memory material followed by cooling to fix the shape. The material can then be reverted to the permanent shape by heating the material above its Tg but below the highest thermal transition temperature or melting point. Thus, by combining multiple soft segments it is possible to demonstrate multiple temporary shapes and with multiple hard segments it may be possible to demonstrate multiple permanent shapes. Similarly using a layered or composite approach, a combination of multiple SMPs will demonstrate transitions between multiple temporary and permanent shapes.